The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcoree’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands during February 2007. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with fully double-type flowers, attractive flower and foliage coloration, and a freely branching, compact-mounded growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens walleriana breeding selection designated 5132c-5, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type, dark red-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens walleriana breeding selection designated 5281-5, not patented, characterized by its double-type, red and white bicolored flowers, dark bronze green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2007 in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2007 at Rijsenhout, The Netherlands and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.